


旧梦 下

by shironohana



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 留白 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shironohana/pseuds/shironohana
Summary: “哥哥，你对我发情了。”





	旧梦 下

　　“别看我，昊然。”  
　　白敬亭再一次后知后觉想起来要害羞，他发着抖，却依旧情难自制，像被生生劈成两半，大脑试图使他保持理智，可身体里流的血都是情欲，他整个人都滚烫泛红，像煮熟的虾子。他蜷缩在被褥间，呼吸热极了，那一双无数次出现在刘昊然梦中的白皙手掌遮住脸颊。  
　　对着弟弟发情的哥哥算什么哥哥呢，他绝望地呜咽了一声。刘昊然方才撕掉了他的最后一层遮羞布，这下他连信息素都无处遁形，擎等着被揉圆搓扁。  
　　“白白别怕，这是本能。”  
　　刘昊然这么说着，却俯下身来，用鼻尖蹭他颈侧的腺体。白敬亭开始感到危险。他从前觉得刘昊然还是个没长大的孩子，这次回国之后见他有了自己的秘密，还觉得弟弟长大了，心里有点不是滋味。  
　　可是现下小孩儿就像找地方下嘴的狼，一点也找不到曾经在他掌心里颤抖着睫毛发出呜咽的稚嫩样子。  
　　他于是下意识去推刘昊然的头，想提醒他不止是一个发情期的omega，还是他的哥哥。可是他的视线有限，看不到他的弟弟沉在他肩颈中的一张脸上是什么样的表情，也看不到弟弟的眼神，看不到他眼中沉重缠绵的爱意，和像要把他拆得零碎再一根一根吮干净骨头的恨。  
　　你会对alpha发情，这是你的本能。  
　　但我会对你发情，这是我的本能。  
　　这厢白敬亭还在擅自惊慌，下一秒刘昊然的话却像石破天惊一样向他砸下来：“哥哥，我帮你解决一下好不好？”  
　　白敬亭昏聩的脑子被他这块巨石砸得更疼了，他慌乱推了一把刘昊然的脑袋，指尖还打着颤，不知是怕的还是欲火烧的：“不行！”  
　　刘昊然被拒绝了，却不恼。他轻柔却霸道地垂下头去亲吻白敬亭的腺体，将那一点也不可口的苦味一口一口吸进唇齿间，是在弥补从前梦中的遗憾，又放出更多的甜味来安抚躁动不安的omega，像从两边包夹一只兔子。  
　　“哥，你不是觉得我有秘密吗？”刘昊然回忆起收拾行李回家的那一天白敬亭要笑不笑的那个苦涩眼神，“你让我帮你，我就告诉你我的秘密。”  
　　这两件事中间有什么关系？白敬亭还有余裕分神去计较这个问题，他想，而且横看竖看好像都是我亏了。  
　　可情热使他的脑子转得缓慢，空气里浓稠的甜味像是催化剂，轰地炸掉了他的理智，于是一句拒绝没有来得及出口，刘昊然已经当他是默认了。刘昊然俯下身去亲在他的额头上，亲吻也小心翼翼，像他身下的是什么沧海遗珠，手指却放浪又轻佻地去勾他身上的被单，将糖纸拆开，准备着拆吃里面的糖果。  
　　白敬亭发出羞耻的哀叫，他的声音拖得很长，尾音颤了颤，却默许了刘昊然的举动。他甚至张开捏着被子的指尖，将毛巾也扔到床下去，又急切去勾刘昊然的领子。  
　　刘昊然的手自他的小腹缓缓向上，落下的指尖轻柔，抚过他的哥哥的每一寸皮肤。他觊觎已久的珍宝终于坦诚地向他展开身体，刘昊然甚至觉得无数个梦里的自己似乎与他此时此刻的灵魂共鸣着发出愉悦笑声，他亲吻哥哥左胸口的雪白皮肤，似是要吻透他的皮肤，去舔那颗还在砰砰跳动的心脏。  
　　白敬亭还没来得及得出这场单方面的互相帮助是不是太过温情的结论，突然他听到了弟弟轻轻的笑声。他以为自己听错了，下一秒刘昊然的话却逐字落下来，大珠小珠似的掉在他烧红的身体上。  
　　“秘密是——我喜欢你。”  
　　白敬亭的耳膜嗡嗡响，头脑也不太清明，他想，昊然说了什么？  
　　而后他还来不及反应，便被弟弟拎起无力的双手，刘昊然的手捏住他的腰，将他烙饼似的翻过来，而后他被压上墙面，滚烫身体贴住冰凉墙面时白敬亭错觉自己听到了水汽蒸发的滋滋声。  
　　——昊然说什么？说他喜欢我？？  
　　这样的姿势方便掌控且令被侵犯者无法反击，白敬亭的脑子刚绕过前一个弯，想明白了刘昊然做了个什么惊天发言，便悲哀地发现自己已经没有了抽身的余地，他试图挣扎，却发现身后的狼崽子并没给自己留下退路。  
　　刘昊然的温柔似乎只局限在征得同意之前的几分钟之内，一旦得到通行证，他便撕掉了自己那层温柔的皮，毫不留情去咬猎物的脖子。他三两下扯掉自己身上碍事的衣物，将他的哥哥压在墙上，一只手压着他绵软的肩头，另一只手去探即将吞吃他的那个地方。  
　　穴口已经被omega自己分泌的液体浸湿了，这会儿正滑腻腻地吸引着刘昊然的手指往里进。刘昊然毫不费力地插了两根手指进去，摸摸索索地开拓他的哥哥，觉得差不多了便又加了一根手指。他初经人事，只有做做梦的经验，却无师自通地知道该怎么做，白敬亭被他三根手指玩弄得头皮发麻，哼都哼不出来，欲哭无泪地用额头顶着墙壁，心里只想回到五分钟前，打死默许刘昊然动手动脚的自己。  
　　刘昊然似乎知道他在想什么，凑过来亲了亲他的后颈，像普通的alpha安抚自己的omega那样，却不像一个弟弟在安抚哥哥。他撤开手指，虎牙磨着白敬亭肩膀上的皮肉，将自己完全怒涨的性器一寸一寸地送进哥哥的体内。  
　　白敬亭被撑得头皮发麻，他从前就抱怨过弟弟的尺寸，谁能料到这经过自己手的杀人凶器反过来捅了他一刀呢。他甚至觉得自己的胃都要被顶穿了。小兔崽子进来时并不给他通风报信，好像是特意为了打他个措手不及、看他情难自禁地抖得像个筛子就满意了。他咬着下唇发出哭音，分出一只手来下意识想要推刘昊然，却因为姿势不便，被刘昊然按住压在脑袋旁边，彻彻底底把他白哥糊在墙上，缓慢开始了顶撞。  
　　“白白，我开动了。”  
　　他还有那么一点点同情心，知道要先通知一声。白敬亭被他搞得哭都哭不出来，只觉得眼泪都被那遭瘟的玩意儿给捅回去了。那凶器尺寸惊人，光是一动不动地插着他，都让他觉得自己要穿了，这会儿动起来更是要命。  
　　“昊然、你、你轻点儿。”  
　　这根本就是上刑，他想，他被钉在墙上，刽子手拿凶器一刀一刀地捅他，他哭喊着要停，对方却露出一颗虎牙，说，你还欠八百一十刀呢。  
　　刽子手似乎摇了摇头，白敬亭感觉有毛茸茸的发丝左右来回地蹭过他的脖颈。刘昊然松了他的手，却一只手穿过他的腋下，另一只手绕过他的小腹，将他整个人往后一拽——  
　　“啊！”  
　　白敬亭情不自禁仰起脖子发出慌张的叫喊。他被刘昊然拽得脱离了墙面，整个身体向后撞，埋在他体内的性器蓦地被撞得更深，顶得他五脏六腑全要移位。头部恰好抵上敏感点，他全身有电流噼噼啪啪流过，白敬亭哀叫着发抖，完完全全被刘昊然牵着鼻子走了。  
　　白敬亭被刘昊然架起来，一下一下地往深处干。他早都已经软了，这会儿正随着不讲道理的撞击细细打着颤，身后的祖宗无师自通，只摸索了一会儿就知道碰哪里他会舒服，也知道撞哪里会令他发出不受控制的呻吟，此刻正用那凶器顶着他的敏感点磨。  
　　穴心脱离意志掌控出了水，肉体相撞时发出咕啾咕啾的声音，拼命往白敬亭的耳朵里钻，让他恨不得将耳廓缩起来。  
　　刘昊然的一只手按住他的小腹，另一只手弯起手指，顶开他的唇瓣去勾他的舌头，白敬亭恨恨地咬住那只手，想要报仇雪恨似的，却被撞击搞得头昏脑胀，舌尖不由自主地去舔刘昊然的指腹，唇舌颤抖着吐出羞怯呻吟来。  
　　“白白，你好能吃啊。”刘昊然动作不停，这个姿势进得太深，白敬亭的小腹被alpha的傲人性器顶出浑圆的凸起，刘昊然恶意地用搭在他腹部的那只手缓慢地揉，像是要用螺丝钻透他的皮肉，再套上螺帽一样。他喘息粗重，还偏要换个称呼没羞没臊地称呼白敬亭：“哥哥你看，都鼓起来了。”  
　　白敬亭羞得发烫，他才不会去看，但耐不住刘昊然没羞没臊地揉他，指尖和性器一内一外地应和，让他感觉自己要被顶穿了，眼圈红得像是哭过。  
　　他被完全操开了，那根凶器在他体内越拓越深，破开肠壁阻挠，恶狠狠冲着隐秘的器官而去。龟头甫一顶上那密闭的入口，白敬亭便被深处传来的酸痛激得浑身一颤，他用手去推刘昊然的腰胯，指尖颤抖犹如示弱的求饶，“别、别……”  
　　刘昊然却充耳不闻他的呼救，他换了个角度顶进去，这样进得更深，肉刃的头部将生殖腔顶开一条缝，一瞬间的酸痛令白敬亭发出难以自抑的哭叫。刘昊然抱着他的那只手掐得更紧，嘴里却可恶地撒娇：“哥哥，让我进去好不好？”  
　　“不行、不行！”白敬亭胡乱地摇头。  
　　他意志也不坚定，只是被刘昊然撕碎的理智有那么一瞬间回了笼，他模模糊糊想起自己和这个正在折磨他的人不正当的关系，因此下意识拒绝。可刘昊然并不在意他的拒绝，他故作委屈地俯下身来，伏在哥哥耳边问他讨要一个无用的通行证。  
　　“白白，我想进去。”  
　　“白白，白白。”  
　　他放轻声音，每一句都带着千回百转的尾音，用温柔的棉花糖迷惑自己头脑昏聩的哥哥，好像提着凶器不停在人家生殖腔口磨的人不是他一样。默许这件事有一次就会有无数次，他这么聪明，当然是知道的。  
　　omega的本能作祟，白敬亭这会儿又疼又爽，身体叫嚣着想要更多，那一点回笼的理智被刘昊然的温言蜜语和霸道专行架在火上烤，没一会儿就全化了。  
　　他胡乱点头又摇头，回过头去看自己的弟弟，眼角挂着熏红，舌尖发着抖，像是怕极了。刘昊然俯身亲了亲他眼角那颗惹眼的泪痣，低声说别怕。  
　　下一秒他毫不客气地挺身将自己送进那个温热密道，性器破开关口，白敬亭猝不及防漏出一个哭音，又被他自己咬住下唇叼了回去。  
　　以下犯上的弟弟专门冲着他的生殖腔顶，龟头顶开极敏感的闸门进进出出，那个地方以前没人碰过，因此格外敏感一些，疼痛混杂着过电一样的酥麻，令他浑身发软。撑住全身重量的大腿抖得像筛子，他的一只手别扭地背在身后，扶在刘昊然的腰侧，另一只手撑住墙，两只手却都软得像面条，一点力也使不上。  
　　“轻、轻点…太深了……”  
　　白敬亭在喘息呻吟中捞着空去求没皮没脸的弟弟，刘昊然却不理他。他可怜又可恶，仗着哥哥的一再让步恃宠而骄，捞着白敬亭的胯骨把哥哥囚禁得更紧了些，还加快速度顶得更卖力，直把白敬亭逼出幼兽一般的尖叫。  
　　“昊然，你轻点儿、啊……”  
　　“轻不了。”  
　　却被刘昊然喘着粗气拒绝。  
　　他的手梭巡而上，去摸白敬亭晾在空气中的可怜巴巴的乳尖。白敬亭被他突如其来的动作摸得吸了口凉气，刘昊然坏心一掐，白敬亭便发出可怜兮兮的呜咽。  
　　omega全身都软，乳尖也软，此刻那两点却被他拨弄得充血发涨，颤巍巍挺立起来。  
　　刘昊然无法控制地去想象他的omega哥哥哺乳孩子的场景——如果他们有了孩子，白敬亭会亲自给他喂奶吗，这一对看起来可怜兮兮的乳尖会沁出乳汁吗，他会抱着新生儿像小时候抱着自己那样吗？  
　　刘昊然只想想都觉得自己的头皮要炸了，说不出是色欲熏心还是醋劲儿上头。他低下头，用毛茸茸的脑袋顶去蹭白敬亭的肩窝，轻轻啄哥哥的肩膀，围着那白玉似的肩头留下轻柔碎吻，下身动作不停，也不顾白敬亭的推阻，黏糊糊地撒娇：“哥，给我生个孩子好不好？”  
　　他这混蛋念头在脑子里滚了一圈儿，不假思索就从嘴里出来了。白敬亭不知道他在想什么，却还是被他这混话烫了个哆嗦，勉强侧过身伸手去推他，“小兔崽子瞎说、瞎说什么呢……嗯……”  
　　他这话丝毫没有说服力，他浑身都在弟弟的掌控下，身子发软发红，还不知羞地吃着弟弟的性器，身体深处汩汩发河，哪里有他话语里半分的正人君子。刘昊然窥破他的伪装，用力一顶，皮肉相撞发出脆响，白敬亭被顶得往前一耸，整个人贴上冰凉墙面，这才觉出自己体温的滚烫。  
　　他的胸口更深地撞进刘昊然手心，被后者拢住揉捏拉扯，而后耳垂被人衔进嘴里，虎牙轻碰敏感软肉，小崽子贴着他的耳朵犯浑，荤话浪话一个字儿不落地落进他的耳朵，令他忍不住想要蜷缩，又夹在刘昊然和墙中间，被顶撞得被迫舒展开来，往老虎的尖牙利齿里跳。  
　　他早都射了不止一回，性器颤巍巍的半硬着，被身后激烈的顶撞动作撞得不断摩擦在墙壁上，磨得他又爽又疼，忍不住向后蜷缩。刘昊然看出他的退避，于是那一处被他突发善心似的掂在手里，说不上是折磨还是抚慰地撸了两下，撸得白敬亭头皮发麻，觉得自己是只被人薅住了尾巴根儿的猫。他哆哆嗦嗦求饶，又被不知轻重的小崽子掰开腿，几乎将他拎起来双膝悬空着往里操。  
　　白敬亭已经听不清自己到底在哭喊些什么了，他耳朵嗡嗡鸣响，水声、肉体相撞的啪啪声和刘昊然粗重的喘息声像水一样淹没了他的耳朵，听觉主宰理智，他甚至觉得自己就快要死在刘昊然身上了。  
　　“白白，白白。”  
　　刘昊然情难自制地低声唤他，极大力地摆胯，几乎是全根抽出又整根顶入。他就快要射了，他知道白敬亭也快要到极限了——对方的内壁在细细颤抖，并且生涩而浪荡地敞开自己挽留他。他被吸得头皮发麻，吐气长得像劫后余生，他深深顶进白敬亭的生殖腔，在一点压抑而嘶哑的呻吟声中成结。  
　　alpha的结大得恐怖，它强势地撑开生殖腔的入口，将那狭小通道堵得严严实实，成股的精液灌进甬道，撑得白敬亭咬住牙齿，眼睛一闭就有生理泪水顺着脸颊滚下来。  
　　刘昊然凑过去，吻他脸上的泪，又去舔那颗浸在一片殷红之中更为犯规的泪痣。  
　　白敬亭细细喘气，他累坏了，还被钉在弟弟和墙之间不得自由，精神疲惫得下一秒就能昏睡过去，身体却精神得要命，穴口不知廉耻地吮着入侵者的性器，像是不知足的求欢。  
　　白敬亭感受到刘昊然正用鼻尖蹭他的头发。他又在找白敬亭的腺体了，似乎那苦味总是能令他安心，此时他做了对不起哥哥的亏心事，也还是先跑来哥哥这里讨个宽恕。白敬亭沉默不言，艰难扭过身去摸刘昊然的头，无声地抓了抓他的发顶，却被恩将仇报的小崽子按住手腕，尖锐虎牙一用力，牙尖刺破后颈皮肉，甜兮兮的信息素强势地注进白敬亭的苦味里。  
　　他下面还插着白敬亭，上面一口尖牙利齿正陷在后者的皮肉里，这让可怜的小白兔有种自己自上而下被人串了一串的错觉。  
　　白敬亭闷哼一声仰起脖子，他没想阻止——或者说他现在阻止已经没有用了，他从这一刻开始，里里外外、浑身上下都属于刘昊然了，小狼崽子在他手里撒泼打滚十来年，终于撕破可爱伪装，叼着他的脖子问他要肉吃，他也只能步步溃退，将自己的一颗心挖出来，喂给恩将仇报的狼。  
　　“白白，你属于我了。”刘昊然的嘴唇贴着他的后颈，说话时唇瓣摩擦着他敏感的皮肤。他知道自己的弟弟是故意的——宣示主权罢了，你敢说一个不字我就再咬你一口，典型的白眼狼。  
　　白敬亭好容易喘匀了气，他像是累了，又像是羞了，垂下肩膀，将自己竭尽全力缩小，然而他大半个身子都在刘昊然的掌控下，如此一来更像是缩进了后者的怀里。他闭上眼睛，手垂下来去搔刘昊然的发尾，声音低低的，像要睡着了。  
　　“从你出生那一天起，我就属于你了。”  
　　小狼崽子呼吸一窒，紧接着凑上去亲白敬亭的嘴唇，舔他的下唇，舌尖探进去勾另一条舌，像是把没法说出口的一腔情与欲传递给他的哥哥。白敬亭难得笨拙，他生涩地回应，手指勾住刘昊然的脖颈，浑身的苦味里被塞进了一点甜，像加了奶油的咖啡。


End file.
